


Be My Neighbor

by chemm80



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel has a really good feeling about this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Neighbor

The sun’s last rays are filtering through the trees behind the house, the smoky smell from the cooling grill mixing with the clean scent of mown grass and just a hint of moisture in the air from the rain that’s going to fall later on. It’s times like these, all four of them sleepy-eyed and content, with bellies full of beer and steak, listening to Jared’s deep chuckle in response to something Genevieve whispered in his ear, that Danneel wonders why she and Jensen waited so long to get married. Sure, there was the career thing, the long work-related separations, but that all seems kind of trivial now that they’re all easy here together.

Danneel’s not exactly sure when the three of them became a comfortable foursome; she just knows it didn’t take long. Genevieve folded in with them like she’d always been there, flashing that little smile she has, like she knows some secret. She’s easy to be around, younger than Danneel, but not so young Danneel feels like her mother or something.

She has a good feeling about this.

At that moment Jared swings Genevieve up into his arms and she shrieks, then laughs, and all Danneel can think is, “Yes. This.” It feels like everything is exactly the way it’s supposed to be.

So when Jensen gives her that little half-smile from his lawn chair across the patio, eyes tracing down the open neckline of her shirt, she smiles back because she knows exactly what he’s asking. They’ve talked about this, and she knows Jared’s onboard, and Danneel’s pretty sure she knows exactly how to make sure they all get what they want.

It’s nearly full dark now, and she gets up and opens the sliding glass door, slips inside and heads for their bedroom, not needing to look to know that Jensen’s coming behind her, will make sure Jared gets the message, too.

By the time Danneel has stripped down to nothing but her bra Jensen is standing in the bedroom doorway, watching her. She pops the clasp of the bra and slips it off her shoulders slowly, letting it fall to the floor. She hums and stretches, smoothing her hands over her breasts, enjoying the sensation of relief, watching Jensen’s eyes darken and his mouth fall open the slightest bit.

She slides her hands down her body, over her hips and down her thighs, slips her fingers inward a bit further on the way back up. Jensen makes a noise somewhere between a moan and growl and takes one big step forward, reaches for her, wraps her in his solid warmth and kisses her soft and wet, sliding his tongue between her lips, sleek curl against hers, and damn he’s good at this, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

But she’s not so lost in it that she doesn’t hear Jared and Genevieve come in behind him. They’re pressed together, nearly stumbling through the door, reluctant to break their kiss, but finally Gen stops and looks at Danneel uncertainly, like she’s just noticed that they’re there. There’s a question in her eyes and Danneel answers it by gently disengaging from Jensen and turning to Genevieve.

Danneel sees Gen’s mouth twitch at the corner as she gets it, what the three of them are asking of her. A thoughtful sort of frown crosses her face and she looks down at the floor for a moment, like she’s making a decision. When she looks up again, she takes a step toward Danneel, and that’s all the consent Danneel needs.

She curls one hand around Gen’s neck to steady her and leans in, kisses her soft and slow, ready to give her all the time she needs to get into it, but Gen surges forward, kissing back like she’s just been waiting for it, sucking at Danneel’s tongue, mouth warm and soft, slightly sweet with the wine they’d had earlier. As soon as they make contact, Jared makes a sort of gasping sound, about as high-pitched and as close to a whimper as Danneel’s ever heard from him, but she can’t care, can’t stop now, because _Jesus_ , this is good. God knows Jensen’s a good kisser—great even—but there’s just something about kissing a woman, so different from the way men kiss, not too wet or deep, just soft and sweet, smooth as French silk pie.

Jared comes up behind Gen then, starts undressing her, leaning in to nip and nuzzle at her neck, whispering _God, Gen_ and _so hot_ and _love you so much_ , can’t stop running his mouth, even here. Gen shivers at the touch of Jared’s mouth and presses harder into Danneel, getting braver as her clothes come off, running her hands over Danneel’s bare skin, raking her nails lightly across her back and down to curve soft fingers around her ass, and Danneel gives a full-body shudder that makes Gen breathe a soft laugh into her mouth.

When Jared has Gen undressed, Danneel starts kissing her way down Gen’s body, licking, tonguing at her nipples, inhaling the warm, clean scent of her skin, sucking open-mouthed kisses into the soft round of her stomach, until Gen is moaning and shaking, running her hands through Danneel’s hair. Jared is breathing hard, holding Gen, supporting her, kissing her neck, burying his face in the heavy silk of her hair, and Danneel straightens up, puts a hand on Jared’s arm, steering him toward the bed.

She’s been thinking about this for a while and she’s got plans.

“Get her on the bed, Jared,” Danneel instructs. He lays Gen down gently, kissing her so sweet, almost reverent, that it makes Danneel’s eyes sting suddenly. But after a few seconds he pulls away from Gen and looks up at Danneel, gives her a grin and a wink that’s just so _Jared_ it makes her giggle, spell broken. Then he’s peeling out of his own clothes and Danneel turns her attention back to Gen.

Gen is looking up, watching them both like she’s not sure which one she wants, dark doe eyes glistening in the lamplight, legs spread slightly in unmistakable invitation, but Danneel still asks.

“You okay?” Danneel asks, smiling softly and making a vague hand gesture that encompasses all four of them, what they’re about to do.

“Yeah,” Genevieve breathes, tiniest shake in her voice that could be nerves, or arousal, or both. Danneel nods and kneels on the bed beside her, pushing her legs further apart. Danneel leans down and licks down the crease of her thigh, teasing, breathing in her scent, salty and rich, ocean and earth. Fully aware of the view Jensen has of her naked ass, Danneel arches her back and spreads her legs just a little further apart.

Jensen’s been pretty quiet up to this point, and Danneel hasn’t thought too much about it, knows he likes to watch, but at that point he rasps out a soft “ _Goddamn_ ” and starts slipping out of his clothes.

Jared and Jensen approach the bed in perfect sync, like they’re both attuned to some inner radar, crawling up onto the mattress, one on each side of Genevieve.

“God, how’d we get so lucky, Jen…I can’t even…” Jared mutters.

“Shut up,” Jensen grates, and makes a grab for him, enforces the order with his mouth, kissing Jared hard.

Danneel glances up, can see them out of the corner of her eye, kissing, panting, leaning across Genevieve’s body, Jensen’s fingers threaded into Jared’s hair, holding him where he wants him.

Gen lets out the sweetest moan and starts to twitch and buck against Danneel’s mouth, getting close, and Danneel goes at her harder, licking down the center of her, pressing her tongue against her clit, stretching down to curl it inside of her, tasting, licking, then pushing two fingers inside and _God it’s so hot_ , feeling Gen squeeze tight around her fingers, and she fucks her harder, faster, and Gen pants, little “oh” sounds spilling out of her with every thrust inside.

Gen is shaking and whimpering under Danneel, and Jared is sucking at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Gen gasps out, “ _Fuck…oh, fuck_ …” and Danneel presses with her tongue firm and steady against the center of her, rubbing, licking. Gen comes hard, spilling out more swear words than Danneel’s heard her use in all the time she’s known her put together, arching and twisting and Danneel hangs on, lets her ride it out against her face.

Danneel sits up then and Jensen moves up behind her, gathers her back against his chest to straddle his thighs and she twists her head around, lets him kiss her, suck the taste of Gen from her tongue. She reaches over her shoulder and curls a hand around the back of his neck, presses her ass against the hard line of his cock, hot and leaking against her, and Jensen shoves back with his hips, groaning.

“God…so hot,” he whispers, burying his face in her hair.

“Fuck me now, baby…like this…so we can see,” she answers, nodding toward Jared and Gen just as Jared slides inside her with a groan.

“God Gen, so wet…so hot…gorgeous, you two together like that…I can’t…” Jared’s babbling nonsense between kisses, fucking Gen slow and deep, making her moan, and Gen wraps her legs and arms around him.

Danneel is so into watching it, she’s almost surprised when Jensen lifts her slightly and sinks his cock deep inside her, sweet stretch and slide, Jensen pushing into her, thick and heavy, perfect angle hitting just the right spot and she moans loud and long.

“ _Jesus fuck_ , Danny…the fucking sounds you make…drive me crazy…” Jensen groans, cock jerking inside her as he holds her hips still, tries to regain some control. Finally he reaches down between her legs, rubbing at her clit with one hand and holding her body steady with the other arm across her chest so he can fuck into her.

Danneel watches Jared and Gen, her tiny body wrapped around all of him she can reach, those gorgeous toned muscles working, straining under miles of golden skin, thrusting into her, and it’s too much, Jensen moving inside Danneel, working her with his fingers the way he knows she likes, so fucking good, sharp thrills spiraling up from the base of her spine, and Danneel comes with a loud cry, gushing wet over Jensen’s fingers.

That sends Jensen over the edge, too, and he jerks hard once, twice, then shoves deep, pulsing inside Danneel, making soft, breathy grunts next to her ear.

They collapse onto their sides, both of them panting as they come down, Danneel curled under Jensen’s arm, feeling warmed by the flush of his overheated skin. Jared and Gen finished at some point when Danneel was too out of it to notice, and Gen meets her eyes with a grin, then turns her back to Danneel and snuggles in close. Danneel tucks her under her arm and nuzzles her neck.

“Hey,” Jared says, mock-frowning, then, “Jensen,” Jared whines, “your wife took my wife.”

“Don’t come cryin’ to me,” Jensen mutters, already half asleep. “I quit tryin’ to take her toys away from her years ago.”

“Hey,” Genevieve protests. “I’m right here, ya know,” she says reaching behind Danneel and smacking Jensen on the ass.

“Actually, I was hoping it was a package deal,” Danneel says, fending off Jensen’s attempts to get at Genevieve and reaching for Jared, pulling him in.

Jared scoots closer, drapes his arm across both of them, curls his hand over Jensen’s hip and stretches to smack a loud kiss off Danneel’s forehead.

“I betcha that can be arranged,” Jared drawls, whipping the sheet over them haphazardly, settling back against the pillows and closing his eyes, yawning.

Yeah, Danneel has a really good feeling about this.


End file.
